Platillo Compartido
by CrixZaw
Summary: Escena inspirada en una de las mas conocidas historias de amor de Disney: La Dama y el Vagabundo. Pero esta es una especie de version BajoTerra... y con la comida de Pronto...


-Justo cuando crei que no podia haber algo mas asqueroso...- dijo Trixie con una cara de disgusto mientras movia con el tenedor el contenido del plato que Pronto puso frente a ellos.

-Gente desagradecida...- susurro el topoide.

-Pero somos cuatro, ¿por que hay solo dos platos?

-Son los unicos que quedaron luego de la ultima cena.

Un par de dias atras...

-¡Listo!- el "chef" de la Banda coloco el ultimo platillo sobre la mesa.- Ahora traere el te de hongos. ¡Provecho!- dijo caminando a la cocina.

-Ew...- Eli estaba a punto de vomitar.

-Yo no pienso comer eso.- Kord se alejo de la mesa.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto la peliroja. Con una repentina sonrisa, el troll tomo dos de los platos y los lanzo fuera de la ventana, haciendo reir a los otros dos. Pero en cuanto iba a tomar los otros dos, Pronto regreso de la cocina, asi que tuvo que sentarse de inmediato para no despertar sospechas.

Presente...

-Oh, si. Jeje, lo siento.- dijo Kord levantando los hombros desinteresadamente.

-Hasta conseguir reemplazo para la vajilla rota, deberemos compartir los platos.- A primera vista, cualquiera diria que el topoide habia preparado un comestible y apetecible plato de espaguetti, pero en cuanto el contenido del plato comenzo a moverse, les dio una pista de lo que era.

-Ay no. ¿Que no habias dicho que ya no harias gusanos en salsa?

-Consideralo como una venganza por tu bromas. Ahora, come.- Kord y Pronto compartian el plato de un lado de la mesa, mientras del otro lado, Eli y Trixie revolvian con sus tenedores la comida, esperando que saltara algo de ella.

-Tu primero.- susurro Trixie.

-Nop, tu primero.- Ella intento tomar uno, pero su comida se resistio, haciendola perseguirla por todo el plato con el cubierto. Eli comenzo a reirse.

-¿Te parece graciosos acaso?

-Un poco.- respondio el, tratando de controlarse.

-Pues intentalo. Si lo logras, sere la primera en probarlo.- El Shane sonrio, aceptando el reto. En cuestion de cinco segundos ya tenia unas tres sujetadas. La chica cerro los ojos fuertemente. Sabia lo que venia.

-Abre la boca, aqui viene el expreso Metro Babosa.- dijo el lanzador en forma de burla mintras acercaba el tenedor a su amiga. Sostuvo su menton para evitar resistencia. Ella grun'o, pero finalmente cumplio con lo dicho. Tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar escupirlo.- ¿Estuvo tan mal?- pregunto Eli preocupado de su expresion. Ella asintio.- Oh, vamos.- Tomo uno con sus propias manos y lo probo.

-¿Y?

-Exageras demasiado. No esta tan mal.- Mintio el, reteniendo las nauseas.

-Yo no exagero.- reclamo Trixie tomando otro. Este era algo largo, asi que una parte quedo aun en el plato.

-Claro que si.- Eli la imito, con el mismo resultado. Lanzandose mutuamente miradas retadoras, comenzaron a absorber cada uno su gusano, tratando de terminarlo antes que el otro.

Unos chillidos provenientes de la mesa los distrajeron. Las babosa parecian tener el mismo problema que ellos. Todas se sen'alaban entre si, buscando el valiente que probara primero la cena. Eli rio un poco, mientras seguia buscando el final de su bocado. Finalmente sus labios chocaron con algo. Se volteo asustado, creyendo que se trataba de algo peor. Al hacerlo vio en frente de si un par de ojos verdes expresando la misma sorpresa. Si moverse, bajo la mirada extran'ado hasta su boca, para encontrarse con que todo ese tiempo estuvieron comiendo exactamente el mismo gusano.

Trixie estaba sorprendida, pero no cederia tan facil. Aun con la incomoda posicion en la que se encontraban, lucho por terminar el bocado. Al abosorber con mas fuerza, los labios de Eli se apegaban cada vez mas a los suyos. El Shane comprendio que aun pretendia vencerlo y respondio igual. Las miradas avergonzadas pronto volvieron a ser miradas desafiantes. Pero su juego comenzo a generar sonidos que alertaron a los demas en la mesa.

-Oigan, si quieren un poco de espacio, solo tienen que decirlo.- dijo Pronto, mientras el troll los observaba, tratando de procesar todo. Los jovenes se separaron de inmediato, siento Trixie quien vencio al final. Lentamente y sin decir nada, sus comepan'eros se retiraron de alli, incluyendo a las babosas.

Tratando de olvidar el penoso inconveniente, Trixie jugueteaba con el tenedor sobre la mesa. Eli la miro de reojo. Se acerco a ella y se inclino frente a su rostro. Cuando ella volteo a verlo, el lamio con cuidado su labio inferior, dejandola mas que confundia.

-¿Eli?

-Tu, eh, tenias un poco de salsa... ahi.- justifico el volviendo a su postura.

-Ehm, gracias. Pero puedo usar la servilleta, ¿sabes?

-Claro. Bueno, ya no tienes nada.

-Tal vez, pero tu si.

-¿De verdad? ¿Donde?- pregunto Eli, tanteando su rostro en busca de la mancha.

-Justo aqui.- respondio Trixie al momento que besaba su labio superior. Eli la miro y sonrio inconsientemente.

-¿Ya podemos regresar? ¡Tengo hambre!- pregunto Kord desde la sala.

-Eh, si. Claro.- Con un incomodo silencio, todos regresaron a la mesa, mientras Eli y Trixie evitaban conincidir de nuevo con un bocado, solo para prevenir otra situacion incomoda...

**_AL FIN LO ESCRIBI! Llevo como un mes tratando de redactarlo. :p_**

**_Dejen un review, porfa. :)_**


End file.
